A New World, A New Life
by Padfootette
Summary: Evelina Wynter Lillian Potter-Black (femharry), Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are battling Bellatrix who was about to hit them with a deadly curse when they suddenly disappear only to end up in a strange place.
1. Chapter 1: A Strange New Journey

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognise belongs to me, but a part from the pairings, and that Sirius, Boromir, Fred and Thêodred stay alive and some ages are adjusted are my ideas, everything else belongs to J.K Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien.

Warnings: Molly, Ginny & Dumbledore bashing. Percy dies instead of Fred. There isn't Hermione or Ron bashing but Evelina isn't as close to Ron after Hermione died in the war. Multiple pairing. Thêodred is the same age as Sirius (39), Thêoden is ten years older than what he is in the books and films.

Info: The Wild Hunt are a horde of about twenty elves that ride through the night sky hunting, obviously. But they don't work with ground elves like Lord Elrond. They serve only themselves.  
>Sirius adopted Evelina (FemHarry) after fourth year.<p>

Chapter One, A Strange New Journey with even Stranger People

Evelina dodged the Bludgeoning Hex Bellatrix's Husband Rodolphous threw at her and quickly threw up a shield to stop yet another curse thrown at her this time by Bellatrix herself. "Aww is wittle baby Potter scared." Bellatrix mocked in that annoying baby voice of hers.

Evelina laughed but it wasn't her happy laugh it was her annoyed cold one, which was made worse by her ears lying close to her head and her three tails flicking in annoyance. That usually made those who annoyed her back away from her slowly, though her dad did say that his cousin Bellatrix wasn't the most smart one out of the three sisters. "Of you? Really? Why would I be scared of you?" Evelina asked rhetorically as she stood back to back with her best friends Neville and Luna.

It was the year after the war and Evelina had thought that after the war ended it would be peaceful, but she was wrong. Her, Neville and Luna since finishing their schooling were constantly helping the useless Auror's hunt down the rest of the Death Eaters. Evelina was now nineteen along with Neville being a day older than her, and Luna was just a year younger than them her birthday being the 24th June. Evelina had hoped that she'd have been able to find her mates and settle down with them and raise her three year old godson/adopted son Teddy together and give him younger brothers and sisters to play with.

Three years ago when Evelina had turned sixteen she'd come into her creature inheritance which just so happened to be a Kitsune like her dad. However, unlike her dad she had copper red ears and tail as she had not only gotten her eye colour from her mother but also her hair colour, whereas her dad had black ears and tail to match his hair, though her creature inheritance wasn't the only thing she'd gotten from her dad as she gotten her wide almond shaped eyes, high cheek bones and a dimple in her right cheek when she smiled. She had also inherited both of her parents temper which made her a force to be reckoned with, which came in handy in times like these.

She wasn't the only one to have come into a creature inheritance. Luna did too. She was an elf like her mother but because her dad was only a human she's only half elf whilst the rest of her genetic makeup was half human. Which was also the same as Evelina who wasn't born a Kitsune as her mum was human. However, Luna wasn't born an elf due to her father, Xenophelius Lovegood being a fully PureBlood wizard with no creature blood to name of which is why both girls had turned at the age of sixteen which is when their creature genes would activate. However, after years of searching for their mate (or mates in Evelina's case, due to the fact that if a Kitsune has more than one tail and is a submissive they will need at least two mates), they had come to the conclusion that their mate/s were either dead or not in this world.

Though they were more inclined to the latter rather than the former because Evelina would have become a shell of her former self if her mates were dead instead of dying herself as she was the Mistress of Death, which meant she couldn't die, something only a select few people actually knew about. Now back to the matter at hand. Evelina, Neville and Luna we're currently battling Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange in the middle of a field where they had managed to track them down and corner them.

Noticing the curse flying their way curtesy of Rodolphus's brother Rabastan Evelina quickly threw up a shield over the three of them. The curse hit with such a force that it made Evelina stumble a bit but luckily the shield held and sent the curse back flying towards the three Death Eaters. Seeing their chance Evelina looked over at Neville and Luna to see if they'd spotted it. Smiling when she noticed their nods she asked "Ready?"  
>"Ready." The other two replied. Taking their chance while the Death Eaters were distracted the three of them pointed their wands at Rodolphus and Rabastan and murmured the spell the three of them had made in Latin that would take away their magic giving it back into the earth leaving them as Muggle's instead of a Squib as their magic would all be taken instead of the small amount that a squib usually has. Which was nothing more than they deserved.<p>

"Donatus est nobis quod exviet sea mater Magia Tellus; dextera tua propter abusum revocamus magicis carminibus, in terram pariter revertuntur. Paratus ut donum novae vitae. Ex loctutus, Sic fiat." ( it means in Latin 'By the power that has been gifted to us by Hecate Goddess and Mother of Magic. We revoke your right to magic because of your misuse of magic, we return it to the earth; ready to gift new life. So we have spoken, so mote it be.' Sorry if it's wrong that's what I got from Google translate.)

There was suddenly two bright lights as the pure white spells hit the two Lestrange brothers. Their cries of pain as their magic was stripped from them was drowned out by the scream of rage omitting from an enraged Bellatrix Lestrange as she watched helplessly as her husband and brother-in-law became nothing but Muggles. "You'll pay for this! I'll make you pay for it with your life's and when I'm done with you you'll be wishing the three of you had never been born!" Bellatrix screamed at them before firing off a spell that none of them recognised, but they knew that it wouldn't end well for them if that spell touched them as it was a dark raven black in colour and was flying through the air at an unnatural speed.

Though they knew nothing good would come from getting hit by that spell they also knew that no protective enchantments would protect them from it as they didn't know what it did; not that they were willing to find out what it did, but they had no means of escape as it was flying through the air charged like it had been hit by a lightning bolt with how tendrils of the spell were flying off in every direction. There was only one option they had left open to them and they didn't like that option at all but they had no choice, they knew even with their war reflexes they'd never get out of the way in time specially as Bellatrix was still firing spells at them at lightning speed they had to put all of their efforts into deflecting those curses instead of getting out of the way of the black one.

Time seemed to slow down around them as the unknown spell crept ever closer, like a thief in the night. Evelina grabbed the hands of her two best friends and closed her eyes embracing her fate as the spell was just a hairsbreadth away from them. As the spell hit she didn't feel any pain that she'd expect from a spell like that especially one from Bellatrix Lestrange, instead the three of them surrounded by a pure silver light which rattled and groaned heavily as it took the brunt impact of the spell. Someone had come to their rescue and just in time too.

But there was something strange about this spell that surrounded them, protecting them from Bellatrix's enraged onslaught of black spell light that she was firing off at rapid speed. Evelina seemed to be slipping unconscious and by the looks of it so was Neville and Luna though they fought it with every strength they had left, even though they knew it was futile.

But that was not all that was strange. With their last few seconds of awareness before they were pulled into unconsciousness they felt themselves disappearing from the field they'd battled in. Was their so called rescuer worse than Bellatrix? What other foul things were they going to be put through now. But Evelina couldn't help but think this was another part of Bellatrix's plan, but that thought was quickly wiped from her mind as before the blackness took her as she fully disappeared along with Neville and Luna she could have sworn she heard Bellatrix shout out that she would find out where they went and she would get her revenge on them.

***

Waking up Evelina looked around and relaxed slightly at seeing Neville and Luna on either side of her also looking around at the vast green valley they were sitting in. "Where are we?" Neville asked.  
>"I don't know." Evelina and Luna answered together. As if they had been waiting for one of them to ask that question two elves appeared before them clad in dark green tunics and earthy brown leggings, they both had bows and a quiver of arrows strapped to their backs, two swords strapped on either hip and a multitude of daggers hidden on their person.<p>

"Who are you?" Evelina asked suspiciously glaring at the two elves in front of them as if daring them to come any closer. "Fear not child we bring you no harm for we are the leaders of the Elvish Hunt and we have brought you to Valinor before we send you to Middle-Earth, but before you arrive there on the first day of August you must learn the languages of that world and train with not only a sword but also with a bow and arrow as well." The first elf spoke who had midnight black hair flowing down her back in light curls. "My name is Larien and this is my husband Elroy." The elf now know as Larien introduced.

"You've brought us here so we can find our loved ones." Luna stated looking at them with her crystal blue eyes slightly glazed over.  
>"That is correct child," Elroy praised, smiling at the three of them reassuringly. "For in Middle Earth you and Lady Evelina will not only find your ones as well as Lord Neville finding someone right for him. You Luna will find your distant family in Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn the Lord and Lady of the Lorien elves in Lothlôrien however it is important for you to know that your One is not an elf but a man, a son of Gondor to be precise."<p>

"However, Evelina you will not only find your three mates but you will also find your father Sirius alive and well in the city of Edoras which is in Rohan. I will not tell you who your mates are but I will tell you that once these two months are up you and Neville will meet up with one of your mates outside the city of Bree. Lady Luna will not be going with you she will be going to Lothlôrien to meet her distant relatives." Larien continued.

"M-my d-dad is alive?" Evelina asked her eyes starting to fill with tears. "How?"  
>"Yes child, he is. I also know he has missed you terribly and has either been looking for a way to go back to you or for you to join him." Larien told her smiling sadly at the young girl in front of her. "The archway that the Wizards in your world call the veil of death is actually a gateway to this world."<p>

"I'm sorry Lady Evelina but we can not take you to see your Adar now, it means father in Sindrin the language of the Elves. You will see him in time but for now we need to train you in order to survive in this world without you relying so heavily on your magic as it would no doubt drain you, and to teach the different languages of this world." Elroy explained. Evelina sighed heavily but nodded her head she knew it would be pointless in arguing with the two elves in front of them she just hoped that she would get to see her father before anything happened to her or worse him.


	2. Chapter 2: Parting ways

Chapter Two, Parting Ways and Meeting mate number One

The two months were finally up and Evelina and Neville were saying heartfelt goodbyes to Luna before they went their separate ways. They promised they'd keep safe and promising at some point to reunite, Luna even had Neville promise to keep Evelina out of trouble as it was drawn to her like Nargles to Mistletoe which caused Neville to laugh and Evelina to huff in annoyance before she too gave into her laughter. "I'll miss you Luna." Evelina told her sister in all but blood.

"And I'll miss you too gwathel." Luna told her hugging her friend tightly. "I'll miss you as well gwador." Luna stated as she pulled Neville into the hug kissing him on the cheek. "It is time for you to leave now Luna." Larien told her, holding out a stone for Luna to take which would transport her to the borders of Lothlôrien. "We have let Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn know of your arrival Luna so you have no fear of attack." Elroy stated. "We have also let the man you Evelina, and you Neville shall be meeting outside the village of Bree know of your arrival."

"Thank you for all that you have done for us. We are incredibly grateful." Luna thanked the two Elves graciously.  
>"Think nothing of it young one for you do not need to thank us, this meeting has been long in the making and I hope that everything shall go well for you, Lady Luna. Farewell." Larien smiled at her before muttering the words that would activate the stone. Once Luna had disappeared Evelina turned to Larien and Elroy to ask the question that she's been asking constantly for the last two months, only to receive the same answer 'that now was not the time for him to come.'<br>"Larien, Elroy?" Evelina questioned drawing the two Elves attention to herself. "When will Teddy be arriving? I know that I have asked this constantly but I and his grandmother are all that he has left. He is but a toddler at three years old, I'm the only mother he has as he doesn't really remember his birth parents."

"We understand the grief you must be feeling and how much you miss young Teddy, for children are also precious to that of the Elves, but I'm afraid he cannot join you yet for you will have a long and dangerous journey ahead of you that is not safe for a child. Once the danger or at least some of it has past you shall be reunited again, don't worry. We've told his grandmother Andromeda what has happened, and though she doesn't agree with you being in a world where another war is brewing she has accepted it for she knows what you are like." Larien did her best to assure her. Evelina sighed she didn't like it but she knew there was no point in arguing and she would not like Teddy to be in any harm so she nodded her head in agreement.

"Have you got all of your weapons and supplies with you for you shall be leaving very shortly?" Elroy asked Evelina and Neville as he tried to distract her from her sadness. "Yes. Thank you for them." Neville said gesturing to his and Evelina's new clothes so they would fit in, but also to the two swords strapped at either of their hips and the bow and arrow strapped to Evelina's back - for she was the better archer- they also had a multitude of daggers hidden on their person so they always had a weapon on them in case they were disarmed, they also had their wand holders containing their wands strapped to their right arms (even though they could perform Wandless Magic they still kept their wands on them at all times).

"Good. Now here is the stone, do not let go of it until you see fields as far as the eye can see and in the distance you will see the tall fence that separates and protects the inhabitants of Bree from others. When you arrive you'll be met by the man we spoke of, he will not harm you that we promise you no matter what your instincts tell you." Larien told them.  
>"You must also know before you go, that if you shall ever have need of us we and the rest of the Wild Hunt will be there." Elroy assured shaking hands with Neville and Evelina in farewell. "Galu." Elroy and Larien both said waving to them as the stone activated taking them to the fields outside of Bree.<p>

When Evelina and Neville opened their eyes they saw nothing but the lush green fields that lay before the great black gates of Bree. It was exactly as Elroy and Larien had told them; except they could feel that something wasn't right with these lands, like there was something dark just waiting to strike but it was staying in the shadows. Chancing a glance at each other they had a silent conversation that was common between the two of them and Luna. Nodding their heads they twirled their right hands so their wands could drop into their hands at a moment notice, before placing their left hands over their swords just to be safe (they could fight with a sword in either hand, though like their wand they were better at it with their right).

It was then that they heard a twig snapping behind them. Without a second thought, they twirled around their swords and wands pointing into a man's face. A very handsome man. He had wavy black unkempt hair that reached his shoulders and fell into stormy grey eyes, he was dressed in colours of black leather with some green thrown in, in the form of his cloak that was a green so dark it was almost black. Evelina and Neville noticed that he had a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to his back along with his pack, swords strapped on either of his hips and smaller knives hidden on his person much like themselves. They noticed that he wasn't in fact reaching for any of his weapons but instead was walking slowly towards them with his hands raised, palms up in the air as a sign of surrender.

"I don't mean you any harm," the man said to them still with his hands raised in the air as he slowly walked towards them. "My name is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn and adopted son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. But out here in the wild I'm known as Strider, but the elves call me Estel. I was sent to meet you by Larien and Elroy." The man now known as Aragorn introduced. Slowly but surely Evelina and Neville relaxed enough to put their swords and wands away, though Evelina was staring at Aragorn with wide eyes and a strange look in her eyes. Neville seeing that something was wrong with his sister in all but blood and that she wasn't going to introduce them any time soon went to do so instead, deciding to find out what was wrong once they were in somewhat safer territory or unless Evelina told him beforehand.

"My name is Neville Frank Longbottom, only son of Lord Frank and Lady Alice Longbottom, and this is my sister in all but blood; Evelina Wynter Lillian Potter-Black, only daughter of Lord James and Lady Lily Potter and adopted daughter of Lord Sirius Black who resides in Rohan." Neville introduced themselves in the way Elroy and Larien had instructed them to do so. "I don't know if Larien and Elroy told you but I am a wizard and Eve is a witch but also a Kitsune?" Neville questioned, he frowned as he noticed that Aragorn himself was not able to take his eyes off of Eve.

She was dressed in black leggings, a dark green tunic that had a cut out on both shoulders causing the sleeves to go into a sort of tear shape at the wrists with a dark leather brown belt across the middle of the tunic that not only matched the colour of her leather jacket (which was open) but also had her swords attached to it. Her feet were clad in beige leather knee high laced up boots; a dark green velvet cloak was draped around her shoulders hiding her three tails from sight and the elements.

Her beaded bag complemented her outfit as it was the colour of olives with silver accents and was draped across her front by the long string, and made her ivory skin - or what could be seen of it- stand out against the dark colours of her clothes. She had her copper hair tied into a intricate four strand braid that kept her hair out of the way and out of her face, except for the side fringe she had used to hide her lightning bolt scar that fell into her bright emerald eyes with her ears poking through gaps in the braid, she also had a sprinkling of light freckles over the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Whereas, Neville was dressed in colours similar to Aragorn but his clothes were new and not as weather worn as Aragorn's.

"Elroy and Larien did tell me that you were a wizard and Evelina a witch and a submissive Kitsune, an inheritance she got from her father. Though you are both unlike the Wizards here, as you are more powerful than them." Aragorn answered after blinking for several seconds as his brain tried to register the question through the fog his mind had descended into after he set eyes on Evelina. Aragorn blinked again as he realised why he could not take his eyes off of the beautiful young girl in front of him. He was her mate, or at least one of them.

His father Lord Elrond had told him what would happen and what he would feel once he saw his One for even men had a special One out there for them, but Lord Elrond had told him it was more common in men like himself who had Númenorian blood. He decided he was going to wait to see how it played out between them by getting to know her first for he had no doubt that she recognised him as one of her dominant mates if the widening of her eyes had been a clue. Realising he'd been quiet too long now Aragorn turned back to Neville. "Elroy and Larien had also left me with a cryptic clue that I had no idea what it meant until now," at Neville's and Evelina's questioning expressions he continued.

"They had told me that you Evelina is a submissive with three tails, each tail representing the number of mates that you'll have and that I shall know when the time is right. I realise now what they meant, I'm your mate Evelina or at least one of them. I recognise you as Men in this world recognise their Ones, the people made specifically for them, but the people with Númenorian blood recognise them more than the others. I do not wish to rush you into anything and my only wish is to get to know you for now." Aragorn explained.

Neville and Evelina agreed to those terms as the Wild Hunt had explained to them all about the people of Middle Earth and the findings of their Ones. Smiling Evelina held out her hand to shake Aragorn's but was shocked and pleasantly surprised when he kissed the back of her hand and she was unable to stop the blush spreading across her cheeks even if she wanted to. "How old are the pair of you if you don't mind me asking. For you both seem to be too young to be wondering the Wilds alone." Aragorn asked once he'd shaken hands with Neville.

"Did Elroy and Larien tell you that we and our friend Luna are not from Middle Earth?" Evelina asked him. Aragorn nodded his head yes, so she continued. "My Godfather who adopted me when I was fourteen was thought to be dead a year after adopting me as he fell through what we call The Veil of Death but which actually transports you here. I didn't know until Elroy and Larien told me that he is alive and is now a Lord and Rider of Rohan. My parents were murdered in front of me when I was a little over year old, and was forced to live with my mother's sister much to her disgust.

I never knew my parents and nor did Neville really, but it is not my place to say what happened to his parents. We lived through war since we were fourteen as that was when the second one started, so even though we are only nineteen, me being a day younger than Neville we have seen things that no child should see and tortured the worst way possible as our war was against Dark witches and wizards who had torture curses, but we don't cave in under torture." Evelina finished grimly lifting up the sleeve of her leather jacket and shirt on her left arm where the words 'Freak and Dirty Blood' were carved into her skin curtesy of Bellatrix when they were captured.

Aragorn felt more angry than he had ever done in his life when he saw not only the words carved into her forearm but also on the back of her hand, sure he'd noticed the scars on their person especially the one on Evelina's neck like someone had tried to slit her throat, but to hear some of it explained if somewhat vaguely and to hear that it had happened to them when they were only children, he had the desire to stick his sword hilt deep into the person that had done this to Evelina if they were alive and had the misfortune of crossing his path. Aragorn took a deep slow breath to calm down he had no wish to make Neville have any reason to doubt his intentions to his sister for he knew he'd have to ask Neville's permission to court her when the time came if their path hadn't lead them to her father by that time. "I'm sorry of what has happened to the pair of you and no doubt your other friend. You have my word Evelina, Neville that I shall protect you. Now we have a long walk ahead of us to the village of Bree, even if we can see it in the distance to wait the company of four hobbits of the shire.

I must warn you that the people of Bree can be somewhat suspicious of new people in their village so it would be wise if I told the innkeeper Barliman Butterbur that I am courting Evelina and you Neville are her brother who is accompanying us on our date in your fathers stead for he could not make it this time. It's not a complete lie as it will hopefully become reality in the future but it is a nesscesary evil I'm afraid." Aragorn whispered so they were not over heard by anyone that could have been passing.  
>"That's fine Aragorn we understand." Neville and Evelina spoke at the same time smiling reassuringly at him. Even though they'd just met Aragorn there was this air around him that said you could trust him and it helped them relax more around him, though they kept their wits about them as they were in new territory and wasn't sure who could be trusted or not yet.<p>

Nodding his head Aragorn led the way towards Bree, Evelina in between himself and Neville talking about anything and everything as they got to know each other. Oh he knew Evelina or Eve as she told him to call her, could protect herself very well but he wasn't going to give any lingering Orcs or Goblins the chance to snatch her away from him.

End of chapter 2!

Translation:

*Elvish: gwathel. English: sister not of blood.  
>*Elvish: gwador. English: brother not of blood.<br>*Elvish: Galu. English: good luck/ good bye


	3. Chapter 3: The Prancing Pony

Chapter Three, The Prancing Pony

"Butterbur." Aragorn called to the bar tender and owner of the Inn: The Prancing Pony. "Ah Strider," the portly man said in recognition. "What can I do for you, this lovely woman and kind Sir today?" Butterbur's eyes lit up as he spotted Aragorn's and Evelina's close proximity to each other. "Is this your wife then Strider? I see you've finally settled down then and with a Kitsune too, by the Vallar I thought they were all gone."

"Butterbur!" Aragorn said sternly stopping the mans rambling and gossip mongering. "This is Lady Evelina and I am courting her and this is her friend Lord Neville, he is stepping in as Chauffeur as her father had other matters to attend to. We'd like a couple of rooms to stay for a maximum of two weeks, with baths available and food to be brought up to our rooms." Aragorn stated dropping a bag of gold on to the counter discreetly looking around the room assessing the men within the room and those who were watching them.

He could see out of the corner of his eye that both Neville and Evelina were assessing those within the room as they discreetly held on to the handle of their swords. "I'm sorry Strider and Lord and Lady I meant no offence." Butterbur stuttered. "But I'm afraid two rooms are only available at the present time if your wishing to stay that long. So I'm sorry your Lordship your friend will have to stay in Strider's room as it is the biggest we have available, I'll have Nob make a bed of blankets for you Strider on the floor shall I?" Butterbur asked anxiously bowing to Neville and Evelina.

"That'll be fine thank you Mr Butterbur." Evelina smiled at him as he placed the keys in her hand. "No at all. Not at all." Butterbur assured. "You head on up and I'll have someone bring your food and drink up for you. Strider it is your usual room and the room next to it that is available." Butterbur told them before he was called away by a Dwarf wanting a refill of his pint of mead. "This way." Aragorn said leading Neville through the pub to the back where there was a flight of stairs, his hand pressed gently into small of Evelina's back causing a light blush to spread across her face. "It is not safe to talk down here." Aragorn whispered so only Neville and Evelina heard him.

It had been two weeks since the trio had arrived at the Prancing Pony as they waited for the Hobbits. They hoped they'd arrive soon as the two weeks would be up by morning and so would their rooms. During that fortnight the trio had gotten to know one another better and had become closer. Neville and Aragorn in the form of friends which had the looks of becoming something like brothers. But it was the relationship between Aragorn and Evelina that had Neville smiling happily when he looked at the already love sick couple for he could see the love and protectiveness blossoming between the pair.

Neville and Evelina had told Aragorn more about themselves and about their life before arriving here, though there was some things remained unsaid for the moment but not for long. Aragorn had promised to treat Teddy like he was his own when Evelina had told him about her godson/adopted son. "I promise you Mîr-nîh, that no matter who your other two mates are I won't change how I am or how I'm starting to feel about you." Aragorn said kissing the back of her hand Evelina ducked her head trying to hide her blush. "I promise you the same Aragorn." Evelina said sincerely.

The three of them sat in silence for awhile but it was a comfortable silence where they didn't need to say anything to each other just drinking and eating their dinners as they sat in the shadows at the far end of the room so everything that happened within the pub could clearly be seen. "They're here!" Evelina hissed to Neville and Aragorn who both sat up straighter and looked to where she was looking.

There at the bar by the door soaked to the bone were four small men who could no doubt be the Hobbits they were waiting for. "Now we wait for the right moment for the approach." Aragorn said as he removed his pipe from his mouth. "And now we wait." Evelina sighed sharing a sly look with Neville who was grinning at her as he too remembered what had been said all those years ago in their third year at Hogwarts. As the night progressed the three spoke quietly of small things as they continued to watch the four Hobbits as two of them became drunk, one of them obviously the youngest started blabbing about Frodo to a shady looking man at the bar.

The other three Hobbits shared panicked looks before the one of them who was obviously Frodo from the description Aragorn had been given by Gandalf; rushed over to the youngest Hobbit with a loud exclamation of "Pippin!" The hobbit now known as Pippin yanked his arm out of Frodo's grip causing him to slip and land on his back, the ring somehow ending up on his finger causing him to disappear to the shocked and fearful exclamations of the other patrons.

Evelina, Neville and Aragorn shared a look that spoke more than words could, Neville silently agreed to stay and watch the over three Hobbits while Evelina and Aragorn felt with Frodo who had just reappeared. "You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr Underhill!" Aragorn sneered quietly as he pushed Frodo up the stairs after Evelina to their room. "What do you want?" Frodo asked as stood up from where Aragorn had pushed him into the room.

"A little more caution from you," Aragorn snapped. "That is no trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing!" Frodo snapped looking at the two of the warily.

"Indeed!" Evelina sneered.

"I can avoid being seen if I wish," Aragorn started softly as he extinguished the candles and Evelina closed the curtains. "But to disappear entirely, now that is a rare gift. One that Lady Evelina here, can only do by the aid of her magic and her families cloak." Aragorn confined as he pushed his hood off.

"Who are you?" Frodo asked instead not answering the hidden question. "Why are you frightened?" Evelina asked not turning to look at him but to peek through a gap in the curtain. "Yes." Frodo breathed a slight tremor entering his voice.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." Aragorn stated. But no more could be said as they heard the sound of rushing feet heading towards their door. Spinning around Aragorn and Evelina pulled out their swords just in time for the door to burst open as the three other Hobbits entered each holding a household item in front of them as a weapon.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" The Hobbit in front holding a candelabra shouted.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit." Aragorn smirked as he put his sword away once Neville had entered the room and locked the door. "But that will not save you! You can no longer wait upon the wizard, Frodo. They are coming!" Aragorn told them causing everyone to tense up and for Evelina and Neville to Ward the door and hold on to their weapons, a instinct they thankfully hadn't lost since the war.

"I suggest the four of you either stay in here or in my room with me and I can protect you. I'm Lord Neville Frank Longbottom." Neville introduced himself.

"How will you protect us and hoe do we know you won't hurt us instead?" The one who had shouted at Aragorn asked.

"I'm a Wizard and the Wild Hunt trained myself, Evelina, another friend of ours who is now with the Lothlôrien elves how to fight with swords and bow and arrows. We won't hurt you that I promise you." Neville promised. The Hobbit looked at him warily for awhile before he nodded and introduced himself.

After everyone had introduced themselves (Aragorn only introducing himself as Strider) and answering all the questions the Hobbits asked them, though they were mainly aimed at Evelina and Neville as they had come from another world and about Evelina as she was the only Kitsune to be seen for Centuries. It was also decided that they would all stay in Aragorn's and Evelina's room for protection, the Hobbits staying in the bed while the others took watch during the night.

Surprisingly Pippin had come up with the brilliant idea of creating decoys in their Hobbit room incase anyone had come looking for them. Evelina and Neville had snuck into their room under a Notice-Me-Not spell and created life-like double gangers asleep in the Hobbit sized beds. Before they snuck back into their room where the Hobbits were asleep in the bed and Aragorn was sat in the chair by the window keeping watch. "Eve why don't you get some sleep," Neville suggested to his sister as he saw her ears were dropping which was the only sign that she was tired.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking at Neville and then to Aragorn suppressing the urge to yawn. "Yes we're sure Evelina, get some sleep. Neville and I will take the first watch." Aragorn assured. Evelina sighed as she knew she wasn't going to win this argument and she knew just when to drop an argument and when not to. Saying goodnight she got her sleeping bag out of her beaded bag and laying it on the only floor space left which was in between Neville's sleeping bag and the spare one they had gifted to Aragorn before settling down for the night.

"What are they?" Frodo asked as he crawled across the bed so he could watch out of the window at the Nazgûl across the street. He'd been woken up by a large shriek that made you feel chilled to the bone. "They were once men," Aragorn sighed. "Great kings of men. Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question.

One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl. Ring Wraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring. Drawn to the power of the one. They will never stop hunting you." He said seriously as he looked Frodo in the eyes. "I suggest you try and get as much sleep as you can as we leave at day break."

End of chap 3!

Translate:

*Elvish: Mîr-nîh. English: My treasure.


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Wild

Chapter Four, Into the Wild

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked as he hurried along behind Evelina and Aragorn, Neville was behind them to make sure all the Hobbits kept up and that they weren't attacked from behind. "Into the wild," Evelina said. "It is the only safe way." She pulled her hood over her head to cover up her ears.

"Why are you covering up your ears?" Pippin asked curiously. Evelina didn't answer so Neville did. "She covers them up because of her past. Her aunt and uncle weren't very accepting of her because of her magic and it only became worse when she turned into a Kitsune three years ago on her sixteenth birthday." Neville sighed if he ever saw those Dursleys again he'd kill them. "Wait your both only nineteen?" Sam questioned shocked. When Neville nodded his head Sam shared a shocked look with his friends. "Your younger than us and you've both already fought in a war!" Sam said aghast. "How can Miss Evelina's family treat her that way?"

"Not everyone is as kind and accepting as you Sam. Sometimes that goes for family as well." Evelina said with a sad and bitter note to her voice. Aragorn clenched his teeth in anger the more he heard about what had happened to Evelina the more angry he got. If he ever saw them they'll be meeting the wrong end of his sword. "They can't hurt you now Mîr-nîh. I will always protect you even if you have don't need it." Aragorn swore as he held Evelina's hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of it with his calloused thumb. "Thank you Strider." Evelina whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"How do we know these people are friends of Gandalf's?" Merry asked Frodo in a whisper.

"We don't not really. We just have to trust them." Frodo whispered back. "And I think they would feel fouler." Merry grumbled about Strider being foul enough causing Evelina to giggle slightly and Merry go blush as he'd forgotten that she had very good hearing. "Miss Evelina could you of Mr Neville show us some magic please?" Pippin asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry Pippin but doing too much magic out here in the open with the enemy on our tail is not a good idea. I will do some once we reach our destination." Evelina promised.

"But where are you taking us?" Sam questioned.

"To Rivendell Master Gamgee." Aragorn called. "To the House of Elrond."

"D'you here that?" Sam asked his friends excitedly. "Rivendell! We're going to see the elves." As they continued walking, the Hobbits slowed down to find a spot to sit and started unpacking some food from the bag. "Gentlemen," Neville called from behind them, "We do not stop until nightfall."

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"You've already had it," Aragorn frowned, looking around them.

"We've had one, yes," Pippin agreed. "But what about second breakfast?"

"Dear Merlin, you eat more than Teddy and he's three," Evelina groaned. Aragorn frowned and kept walking. They didn't have time to spare for second breakfast or for any other meal they wanted to stop for.

"Don't think they know about second breakfast, Pip," Merry sighed. Pippin's eyes widened in shock. "What about elevenses? Luncheon, afternoon tea, dinner? Supper! They know about them, don't they?"

"I wouldn't count on it," Merry sighed parting Pippin's shoulder before he trudged on. Aragorn sighed and threw an apple at Merry. He threw three more at Frodo, Sam, and Pippin.

When they finally did stop, it was a little after sunset. "This was once the great watchtower of Amun Sûl," Aragorn said. "We shall rest here tonight." Aragorn handed the hobbits four short swords when they dropped their bags. "These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look round with Neville. Stay here."

"Don't do anything to draw attention to yourselves." Evelina warned them as she pulled out a thick large tome from the depths of her bag and began to flick through it to the page she was on, while keeping her senses trained on the surrounding area. She was trying to find a cure for Neville's parents as she didn't think they were ailing from the effects of the Cruicartus Curse but something that affected the mind.

Evelina didn't even know she had closed her eyes and went to sleep until she heard the cracking of a fire. Springing up she saw Frodo rushing over to his friends. "What are you doing?" He cried incredulously.

"Tomatoes, sausage, nice crispy bacon," Merry grinned.

"Saved some for you, Mister Frodo, Miss Evelina," Sam said.

"Put it out you fools," Frodo snapped. "Put it out!" He cried stamping at the fire.

"Augumenti," Evelina said quickly. Water burst from the tip of her wand and put out the small campfire. "I told you not to draw attention to yourselves." She berated them not that it did much good.

"Well, that's nice," Pippin grumbled. "Ash on my tomatoes." The shriek of a Nazgûl pierced the air. Four of the Ringwraiths were heading towards the companions.

"Go!" Evelina ordered. She pulled her sword out of his sheath on her right hip while she cast the Patronus charm, stopping the wraiths from getting too close to them as Prongs prowled around them with his head down ready to charge. She held her left hand out at the nearest wraith and shot a bolt of fire at him. Frodo drew his own sword, the others copying him.

"Back you devils!" shouted Sam. He swung his sword at a Nazgûl. It blocked the short blade and sent Sam flying back into a small boulder. It threw Merry and Pippin to the side. "Protect them Prongs!" Evelina cried to the Stag as she battled two of the wraiths at once, dodging their swords expertly that it looked like she was doing an elegant dance. The wraith continued on to Frodo, who dropped his sword in fear stumbling backwards until his back reached a broken pillar.

Evelina gasped in shock when she saw Frodo slip the ring on. She was shocked to see that she could still see him. His figure was white and ghost-like much like the Nazgûl she noticed. Evelina started running to where Frodo lay on the ground. But she was too late. The Witch King thrust his sword into Frodo's shoulder. Evelina flicked her hand instinctually and the Witch King was sent flying screaming as Prongs charged at him. She barely registered Aragorn and Neville showing up to fight the rest of the Nazgûl.

"Frodo," Evelina whispered urgently. She knelt down by his side and ripped the ring from his finger, placing it back into his pocket. "Look at me. Look at me Frodo!" Frodo looked up at Evelina with wide, glassy eyes. Evelina quickly began working as what to do came to her mind. She tapped her wand to Frodo's wound. "Mors amicus meus socius meus. Quia ejus non est, currate iuvenum Frodo tempus est huius mundi, nunc tamen!" Evelina chanted causing a dark sludge to come out of the wound, which caused Frodo to gasp in pain.

Evelina summoned a blanket out of her bag and wrapped Frodo in it casting warming charms to keep him warm as he was still rather clammy. "Frodo!" Sam yelled as he crawled over.

"Oh, Sam," Frodo sighed. "I'm alright. Miss Evelina healed me." Aragorn threw a burning torch into the last Nazgûl's face and hurried over with the rest of the Hobbits and Neville. "He was stabbed with a Morgul Blade," Aragorn gasped. "How did you heal him?"

"She is the Mistress of Death." Neville answered. Aragorn made an awing noise as he along with Neville checked over Evelina making sure she wasn't injured. "I'm fine Nev. Strider. Honest." Evelina insisted.

Once Aragorn was satisfied that Evelina wasn't injured in anyway he picked Frodo up and placed him over his shoulder. "We cannot stay here." Aragorn told them. "It is no longer safe we must make haste to Rivendell for I have no idea when they'll return." Aragorn insisted as he hurried down the slope the others following behind them.

"Look, Frodo," Sam grinned. "It's Mister Bilbo's trolls."

"That they are, Sam," Frodo laughed. He was riding on Bill's back, still weak from his encounter with the Nazgûl as it had only been two days since then even though Evelina had done her best to heal him. Suddenly a screech filled the air. "They're close!" Merry shouted.

"We must be-" Aragorn broke off as a blade was pressed to his neck from behind him. "What's this?" a female elf asked. "A Ranger caught off guard?"

"Who are you and what do you want?" Evelina snarled pointing her bow and arrow at the elf while Neville had his swords raised ready for battle. "Mîr-nîh!" Aragorn said as he he pushed the blade away from him and made his way over to Evelina placing a hand on her cheek and rubbing it softly with his thumb. "It's fine this is Lady Arwen of Rivendell. Lord Elrond's daughter and my adopted sister." Aragorn assured smiling as Evelina leaned into his hand making a slight purring noise. "I see you have found your One then Estel," Arwen said happily putting her sword away. "Father will be pleased and with a powerful submissive Kitsune too, if the three tails are anything to go by."

"You're an elf," Sam said excitedly. "How do the number of Miss Evelina's tails say she's a submissive and powerful." He asked slightly offended for Evelina as he crossed his arms over his chest. He'd become very protective of Evelina during the week he'd known her. Neville chuckled and ruffled Sam's hair also putting his swords away. "She doesn't mean any offence by it Sam. That is just it is known about Kitsunes. If a Kitsune as more than one tail it says how powerful they are which tells you how many mates they will need. The more tails there are the more powerful the Kitsune is and the more mates they will need." Neville explained gently.

"I've been looking for you for two days," Arwen said as she helped Aragorn put Frodo on her horse. "There are five wraiths behind you. Where the four others are, I do not know."

"Dartho guin perian," Aragorn said. "Rych le ad tolthathon."

"Hon mabathon," Arwen argued. "Rochon ellint im."

"Andelu i ven," Aragorn replied.

"What are they saying?" Pippin asked.

"They're arguing over who will be taking Frodo to Rivendell first." Neville deadpanned, sharing a look with Evelina and rolled his eyes.

"Ai athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon. I do not fear them. And your One needs you here. I do not know what has happened to her but I can see the pain in her eyes." Arwen whispered, smirking as she knew she'd won the argument. Aragorn scowled at her half heartedly for he knew she was right as he'd never leave Evelina if he could help it. "Be iest lîn," Aragorn murmured. Evelina stepped forward with a small smirk spreading across her lips as she shared a look with Arwen as she took Aragorn's hand. "Trust her, Aragorn. We girls are a lot stronger than you men give us credit for."

Aragorn spluttered. "I wasn't saying anything like that!" he defended. Evelina and Arwen started giggling, Aragorn glared at them as he shook his head at his One and sister before pecked Evelina on the cheek stopping her giggling as she blushed and ducked her head. Aragorn looked up at Arwen. "Ride hard. Don't look back." Arwen nodded and urged her horse on. "Let's go." He said to the others. Neither he or Evelina noticed they were still holding each other's hand, but the others did.

End of chap four!

Translation:

*Elvish: Mîr-nîh. English: My treasure.

*Latin: Mors amicus meus socius meus. Quia ejus non est, currate iuvenum Frodo tempus est huius mundi, nunc tamen! English: Death my friend, my ally, my servant. Heal young Frodo for it is not his time to pass this world, just yet! (Sorry if it's wrong I got it off of google translate)

*Elvish: Dartho guin perian. English: stay with the Hobbits.

*Elvish: Rych le ad tolthathon. English: I will send horses for you.

*Elvish: Hon mabathon. English: I'm the faster rider.

*Elvish: Rochon ellint im. English: I'll take him.

*Elvish: Andelu i ven. English: the road is too dangerous.

*Elvish: Ai athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon. English: If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.

*Elvish: Be iest lîn. English: As you wish.


End file.
